


amor vincit omnia

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged up to 16-17, Anxiety Disorder, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutually Unrequited, Slow Burn, Spoilers, small amounts of swearing will be used but nothing too dramatic, the trainer sorts out her feelings between her first time liking a girl and saving the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: Perhaps her name is an odd omen to her sleeping habits, never being able to quite sleep at night, and instead she wants to explore and catch up on her sleep in the morning. Luna believes that her insomniac habits are meant for a reason, however, because whenever she sees Lillie smiles it brights up Luna's world more than the sun ever could've.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "amor vincit omnia"  
> latin for love conquers all
> 
> "principium"  
> latin for beginning

Her movements are quick and calculated, decided upon moments before she takes another step. The shoes she wears are loud and punctuated on the solitary white floors of the building, and although she’s trying her best to be unnoticed - it is mere impossible with the attire her feet currently adorn.

 

As she moves, she holds a bag close to her body, seemingly trying to protect it from harm with her entire being. 

 

The girl steps inside an elevator, pressing buttons in a hurried manner, and it lifts her up into the next floor. 

 

Unlike the cold and dark atmosphere of the rooms below, the almost sterile look of the impractical cleanliness on the floor she had once stood upon, the room up here is warm and seemingly welcoming. She steps out of the elevator hesitantly and takes an audible deep sigh of relief.

 

There’s yet another white floor underneath her but the scenery around is a welcomed change. Lush forest life, bright and blooming flowers, beautiful sparkling waters. The girl beams softly at a wandering Corsola, the pink creature staring at her in curiosity. At night, this observatory area is stunning. It makes someone wonder what it would appear at in day.

 

But the moment is quickly ruined, the girl jumps when she hears someone yell her name and she turns around only to view two man gaping, furious expressions adorned on their faces. One points and shouts, the other glares at her menacingly. 

 

She hurries and turns away, breaking into a sprint, holding the bag on her side almost as if there was a precious being inside of it. The calculated movements from before are gone, and now she is simply just a desperate girl desperately trying to save whatever is in that bag away from the two men chasing her down.

 

She tries to get away, hearing the men adorned in bleak white gear running after her and screaming her name.

 

However, suddenly, she is stuck in a corner.

 

Her hands go cold, her heart feels as if it stops, her breathing quickens, her expression is one of immense fear. 

 

One man is before her on her left side, the other two are on her right. They smirk at each other, whispering hushed words and snickers, before all coming up towards her in a demeaningly slow manner.

 

She’s been caught. It’s obvious.

 

But before any of the men can take another step closer to her, the thing she tried to protect in her bag comes rushing out. The darkness of the outside hides most of it from view but it is easy to make out a pair bright yellow eyes. 

 

A soft but confident noise is made from the creature and, before any of them could comprehend what exactly was going on, a bright cosmic light fills the room. 

 

It is stunning and it is beautiful.

* * *

 

Luna jumps out of bed, her breathing hard and heavy. She rests a hand on her heart and looks around her room fervently. Looking for something, anything...

 

She takes a moment to realize that she is okay and that a dream is simply just a dream. 

 

Luna’s woken up at an unreasonable hour, too late in the night to stay awake and too early to want to go back to bed. Perhaps her name is an odd omen to her sleeping habits, never being able to quite sleep at night, instead she wants to explore and catch up on her sleep in the morning.

 

Her heart needs another moment to catch up with her reality.

 

Luna doesn’t have dreams quite often, only remembering ones of adventures when she was young, so having one so realistic, one where she could hear the sounds of the girl’s shoes  _ echoing  _ across her ears... It was odd.

 

She peels off the blankets on her form slowly, enjoying the last bit of warmth that they had to bring to her. Luna stands up off of her bed and stretches her arms in the arm, yawning. The sleepiness she typically feels when she awakens was completely gone this morning, she only feels awake right now - yearning to go do something.

 

Pulling on some nearby clothes off of her messy floors, she walks out of her room and writes a note for her mother to see if she awakens. Luna decides she’ll grab something to eat and walk around for a moment before she tries to sleep again, seeing as it’s her last few weeks in Kanto.

 

The last thoughts she has before leaving the small apartment are ones unknown to her.

 

_ That girl was beautiful. _


End file.
